1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implement attachment devices and more specifically it relates to a sliding quick attach system for allowing sliding movement of the implement while providing quick attachment and release of the implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional implement mounting arrangements have been in use for years for mounting various types of implements to tractors and like vehicles. Implements mounted to these structures range from loaders, blades, belly blades, rollers, brushes and the like. A typical implement mounting arrangement is the front-end loader commonly utilized upon small to large tractors. Another type of implement mounting arrangement is comprised of a belly structure that is attached beneath the frame of a tractor preferably capable of operating about various axes to provide lift, roll, pitch and yaw to an implement.
A conventional method of attaching implements to the implement mounting structure is by conventional fasteners such as pins and the likes. However, this mounting process is time consuming to attach and disconnection an implement. A solution to this problem has been developed utilizing “quick attach” devices.
A popular quick attach product is produced under the BOBCAT brand by INGERSOLL-RAND called the BOB-TACH SYSTEM (http://www.bobcat.com/products/att/index.jhtml). The BOB-TACH SYSTEM utilizes an upper hook structure that catchably engages an upper flange of the implement and a wedge structure that is extended through an aperture within a lower lip of the implement. The BOB-TACH SYSTEM allows for quick attaching and release of an implement. The main problem with the BOB-TACH SYSTEM is that it does not allow the implement to slide from side-to-side when attached to the loader.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing sliding movement of the implement while providing quick attachment and release of the implement. Conventional quick attachment structures do not allow for sliding movement of an implement.
In these respects, the sliding quick attach system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing sliding movement of the implement while providing quick attachment and release of the implement.